pencildj12_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kissing Grandma and Shearry
Kissing Grandma and Shearry is a series created by PencilDJ12 when she was a kid. It began when she was very young and learning to type. The series was last active when PencilDJ12 was about 11-12 but it is being picked up again. Plot The plot of the series revolves around a girl named Shearry, running away from her Grandma who is trying to kiss her. Kissing Grandma lives in a funhouse full of weird things like slides, elevators, stairs, trapdoors, ladders, playground equipment, and vehicles amongst other things. Shearry often hangs out there, while her other family members aren't there as often. Random people are also allowed into Kissing Grandma's funhouse to play and have fun. Kissing Grandma and Shearry also have powers, though they only use them in some stories. The stories often end with Shearry reminding Kissing Grandma that she doesn't like to be kissed, which Grandma says that she forgot. Some comics end differently though. Characters Major characters Kissing Grandma Kissing Grandma loves to kiss her grandchildren, usually Shearry because she is the grandchild she sees the most, but she will kiss (or attempt to kiss) any grandchild available. She is a very loving old lady but she is also very forgetful, since she keeps forgetting that Shearry hates being kissed. She cares about Shearry's safety during the chase, asking if she's alright if she gets hurt. She also loses her memory if she bonks her head. Despite her kind, sweet and caring nature, she also sometimes plays a villainous role, and has threatened Shearry by saying "Die!" However, these evil and malicious tendencies are simply Shearry's perception of her, and Kissing Grandma isn't really like this. Most of the time, she is just clueless when chasing Shearry. She also loves her husband, Hugging Grandpa, and they have a sweet and happy relationship. She had short blonde curly hair but it is actually dyed blonde; her natural colour is grey. Her full name is Charlotte "Sheryl" Blueman Senior. Shearry Charlotte Blueman Junior, better known as Shearry, is a melodramatic little girl who makes a big deal out of being kissed by her grandma. She is also a germaphobe, which is her reason for hating being kissed. She is mostly a scaredy cat, but she can find bravery, mostly shown when she becomes Super Shearry. Shearry is also the leader amongst her allies. She thinks of a plan to help herself, Mandy and Kelly get away from Kissing Grandma, although it's a bit extreme since she planned to escape into space, showing her drama queen personality. She is also friends with three girls named Paula, Joy and Dot, who aid her briefly in one comic. Shearry gains more of an attitude in later comics, such as getting frustrated with Kissing Grandma at the end of #7 and #9, when she was more patient in earlier comics. She also is 9 years old in most of the comics, but starting from #12, she is now 12 years old. However, Shearry is a nice and friendly girl. She is also allergic to peanuts. (under construction) Category:Kissing Grandma and Shearry